Naruto: The Demon Ninja Clan
by PhatMan123
Summary: Five years folowing Naruto's legendary defeat of Akutski, the world is in turmoil. The village is once again on the brink of destruction. But this time, Naruto isn't here to save them. He was defeated in battle and has disapeared. Can the village survive?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto:

The Demon Ninja Clan

Prelude:

There is great turmoil in the Shinobi world. Five years after the Great Fall of Akutski, a new Shadow of fear boarders on the horizon. It's name is Akira. He is the leader of a criminal organization called Death. Their main goal is the complete destruction of all Shinobi. Its members are highly powerful and willing to fight to the death for what they believe in. Death has gained much of the general publics' support. They have filled their heads with propaganda thats puts all Shinobi at fault for all crime and war. Most of the Shinobi governments have fallen. Only the villages Hidden in the Leaves and Sand Remain. They are the only hope of the Shinobi. But there is a problem; Naruto, the village's most prized and accomplished ninja, has disappeared. No one has seen him since the Battle of Fire, six months earlier. It was a decisive battle that basically decided the outcome of the war. With their champion missing, can Konaha survive the onslaught that is about to fall upon them? Having just barely been able to recover from the battle with Pein, things don't look good. Their only hope is that the combined effort of Uchiha Saskue and Gaara, the Kazegake of the Sand Village are enough to protect them. We start our story in the Hogake's office, where Saskue and Gaara are discussing the battle plan with the Hogake, Tsunade.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hokage, please understand!" pleaded Saskue. "If you allow me to handle this myself, I can end this war once and for all!" Saskue's fierce gaze pierced strait through the Hokage. She could only stare blankly at him, as her mind raced. She knew that if she didn't make a decision quickly, the village would be doomed. But there was no way that Saskue's plan would work.

"Please." Said Gaara. "You think that you can so easily defeat Akira?" His gaze met Saskue's with equal ferocity. They battled mentally for several moments, until finally Tsunade broke the silence. "Both of you stop this! Saskue, he is right. There is no way that you alone can defeat Akira. Even Naruto, who is still yet missing, could not defeat him. What hope do you think you have of winning?" By the time she had finished her statement, Saskue's gaze was a blazing inferno. The level of hate and anger in his eyes made Tsunade winch and look away.

"It does not matter what you all say. I am no rookie ninja. Even Naruto couldn't beat me without using all of his most powerful techniques. And yet still I was barely defeated. Akira has never battled someone with the Blood of an Uchiha. And he will soon realize that he is no match for my power!" A he finished his statement, he turned to leave, as though he were going to do this whether or not the Hokage gave him an official order. As he reached the door, Gaara called to him.

"Are you so pitiful that you would walk strait into the pits of Hell just to prove that you are better than Naruto?" Saskue whipped around and disappeared; reappearing before Gaara with a rather large kunai to his neck. "Who do you think you are, scum!" He hissed. Gaara showed no sign of fear nor did he wince as the tip of the blade hovered so near to his neck. Of course, he knew that his Sand would protect him. "I am someone who lost to Naruto too." Replied Gaara. "And I know how you feel. But the only way to prove that you truly are stronger than Naruto is to actually battle him and beat him. Stop this nonsense. Normally, I could care less if u died. It would just be one less Shinobi in the world. But in this case, the fate of the whole world is at stake. I don't know about you, but I'm not willing to make such a big risk."

Saskue stared at him for a moment, then with an angry sigh, he removed the weapon. He then turned and walked towards the wall. While still facing it, he said, "What should we do then? If you are so smart, then why don't you think of something?" "Because that's why I'm here." Said a voice from behind them. All three Shinobi whirled around and drew their weapons. Their eyes laid upon the Chief of War Strategy, Shikimaru. He was leaning against the door frame, smiling.

"Nice to see that you haven't changed much, Saskue." He said. "Still trying to prove that you r the best in the world." He then looked over at Gaara. "Nice to see you again." He smiled. "If I remember right, the last time we saw each other, you were trying to destroy us all. Glad to see that that has changed." Gaara merely stared at him, saying nothing. Finally, he spoke. "What do you want? We are busy."

"He is the guy who is going to make up the plan." Tsunade interjected. "So you don't have to worry about him." Gaara simply continued to stare. "Don't you recognize me?" Asked Shikimaru with a smile. "I'm the guy who married your sister, remember. We had a big ceremony. You were there." Saskue began to smile. "Oh I see now." He said, still smiling. "What's the matter Gaara? Mad that your sister settled for a lowly Leaf Ninja?" Gaara simply continued to stare at Shikimaru. There was a long pause, when Gaara suddenly spoke.

"I know who you are. There is no need to bring my sister into the conversation. I meant do you have any new Intel or a plan of action? If not then please leave, as you are of no use to us." Shikimaru laughed. "Haha! Yeah, yeah." He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked over toward them. He stopped a few feet from the Hokage's desk. "Whatever you say, Gaara. Anyway, I think I have a plan that might work. But it's risky. If it doesn't work, the result would be the end of the village." He paused and looked around the room. His gaze was met by the curious gazes of his audience. He knew by their looks, that they were willing to give anything a try. "Okay, lets hear it." Sadi Tsunade.

"Alright, the plan is....."

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes. His gaze was blurry, and his head felt as though it had been split in half. As he tried to sit up, a jolt of pain shot through his abdomen. He fell back as he cried out in pain. He laid there for a moment, before attempting to sit up again. This time, he was more careful. He barely managed to sit up. As he looked down he discovered that his body was almost completely covered in bandages. He could barely raise his arms above shoulder level and he couldn't move his legs at all. Suddenly, he began to have a flash back. _Thats right. _He thought. _I remember now. I was fighting with Akira. The battle was going bad. My sage mode was almost out. And I couldn't seem to get an edge on him. Finally, he used some strange technique, and then everything went black. _As he finished remembering what happened. Someone had found his body and brought him there. Or worse, Akira decided not to kill him and took him to become a prisoner of war.

He quickly began to observe his surroundings. He was in a simple room. It was fairly small. There was only the bed he lay in and a small table next to him with a glass of water on it. The only thing that seemed strange was the large symbol carved into the wall. It was large, and covered the entire space. It was what looked like a dragon with 11 tails that had a large slash mark down its chest. He pondered over it for a moment. Suddenly a voice spoke.

"Does it look familiar?" Naruto turned his head, sending another jolt of pain through him, and saw a man standing there. This man was taller, with broad shoulders. He wore a Leaf Shinobi uniform. The headband across his head bore the Leaf symbol with a deep scratch mark through it. Two very large kunai stuck out from behind him, showing only the handles. His hair was dark black, same as his eyes. And yet his face bore a deep resemblance of someone, but Naruto could not figure out who.

"Well, does it?" He asked again. For some reason, Naruto felt as though he knew this person. Somehow, he trusted him. He answered. "Yes. But I don't know why." The man smiled knowingly. "Did the third ever tell you about your father or your family?" Naruto shook his head. But then he suddenly answered. "No, but I do know that the Fourth Hokage is my father." He didn't know why he said that. He couldn't figure out why he trusted this person so much. For all he knew, this man could be an agent of Akira; sent here to finish the job or gather some information. He could not allow that! But for some reason, he just couldn't seem to not trust him.

"Who are you?" Asked Naruto. The man stared of into space for a moment. He seemed to be thinking. There was a war going on inside this man. A war over whether or not to tell him something. Naruto began to burn with curiosity. His heart was racing. He began to sweat. The entire room disappeared. Only he and this strange man remained. The silence went on for what seemed like hours. They were deadlocked. Each man met the other's gaze. Time stood still. Adrenaline was pumping through Naruto's veins. He could wait no longer. He had to ask again. "Who are you?" He asked, almost breathlessly. Finally, the man spoke.

"My name is Oni. And I am your uncle.."

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"It will work; I'm telling you!" Cried Shikamaru. His face was contorted. His nostrils flared. The veins in his neck pulsed. Anger surged through him. _Why can they not understand! _He thought to himself. He stared at the four people before him. These three fools who don't understand what is going on here. "It wont work." Saskue kept saying. "The only option we have no is to send a squad headed by me to take out Akira. That's our only option. Your plan is suicidal." Saskue glared at him. Shikamaru returned the gaze.

"I still don't see how this is going to work, Shikamaru." Tsunade said. "And your plan is no better Saskue." She paused, then went on, "And you, Gaara. You haven't even said anything this entire discussion. I think, as the Kazegake, that you should try to put something in the bowl here. Remember, your Village will be lost if we lose here, too." As she finished her statement, Gaara looked up. His eyes were focused on the Hokage. His gaze, as ever, burned strait into her very soul. "I think Shikamaru's plan will work." He said finally. Tsunade looked at him in shock. Saskue shot him a dirty look. Shikimaru laughed.

"And why is that?" Asked Saskue. "Why do you think it would work?" Saskue seemed confident that Gaara would not be able to give an answer. He was wrong. "Look at how the village is set up." Said Gaara. "It's designed so that in case of an attack we can evacuate the civilians first before we counter attack, right?" Tsunade nodded. "Then the enemy knows this, too. And that gives them the advantage, or so they think. If we start now, we can build a new shelter somewhere else. Then we send a large majority of our shinobi down the original path. This will lead them to believe that we are following the old ways, and then we can fight unrestricted." He paused a moment. This was the most anyone had ever heard Gaara say at one time. It was kinda shocking.

He continued. "Then, if Saskue, Lee, and myself follow the other part of the plan, we can sneak up behind Akira and with our combined strength maybe destroy him." Gaara finished solemnly. For a few moments after, the room was completely silent. Then finally, Lee, who had joined them shortly after Shikamaru began explaining his plan, causing him to start over, and become depressed, spoke. "But there are risks." He said darkly. His face was behind a veil of shadow. He made no movements. Then, he spoke again. "If the enemy see through our plan, the villagers could be killed. And even if all goes as planned, there is no guarantee that we can defeat our foe. This guy beat Naruto. He is no rookie. He is not to be taken lightly."

The room was once again silent. No one moved or even breathed. You could hear the sound of hearts beating almost simultaneously. Suddenly, Shikimaru spoke again. "If I come along I can freeze him with my Shadow Possession Jutsu. All I need is for you guys to distract him in some way so that I can catch him with my technique." He paused for a breath. "It could work, I'm telling you." They all turned to Tsunade. She sighed. "Oh, the things a Hokage has to decide." She whined. She leaned forward and began to ponder. She stayed there for what seemed like hours. Finally, she opened her eyes and gazed at them. The decision was in her eyes.

"Fine!" Said Saskue. "We'll try it. At least it still gives me a shot at this guy." Shikimaru smiled and nodded. "Okay guys, heres what we are going to do..."

* * *

Pain. Fear. Asperation. Despair. Disbelief. Understanding. Confusion. Sadness. Happiness. Abandonment. Betrayal. These were the things swirling around in Naruto's head. This man before him, a man who had seemed strangely familiar before, now tells him that he is Naruto's uncle, and that his older brother was Minato, the Fourth Hokage. Naruto couldn't process these things in his head. _How can this be? _He thought. _Why didn't someone tell me before. Why wasn't he there for me. Why didn't he try and raise me. If he truly is my uncle, why didn't he try to raise me. WHY WHY WHY!!_

"I can tell by the way you are looking at me," Oni suddenly said. "That no one has ever told you this. And that you are angry at me for not being there for you when you were a child." He paused, reading Naruto's expression. Checking to make sure that he hadn't reached the end of his nerve. "Look, I know it was hard growing up alone. An I'm sorry for not being there for you, but it wasn't my fault. But that does not matter, what matters is that you turned out great. And powerful too. Why, if Minato could see you now..." He trailed off. Naruto's gaze was too intense. He was ready to leap at this man.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT IS LIKE!" He screamed. "AND DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK MY FATHER'S NAME AGAIN!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THE FOX ATTACKED? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THE VILLAGE WAS IN DANGER?! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I WAS SIX AND ALONE?! WHERE THE FUCK WHERE YOU!?" At this point, Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he passed out. "Stupid kid." Sighed Oni. "Your wounds aren't healed enough yet for you to be yelling like that. Man, I just hope you aren't this steamed when your mom comes to see you. Cause she'll kill you if you speak to her like that"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_If you look deep into the heart of a man, all you will find is Shadow and Darkness..." _

_-Oni_

* * *

"I am Oni. If you have not guessed, my name means "Demon" when translated. This is because I was born into the Demon Shinobi Clan. Or the Demon "Ninja" Clan. Whatever. I was born into the Pure Family. The Pure family was the head family in my clan. Then there was the Guardian Family. Their purpose was to protect the head family. The head family's purpose was to use our Kekei Genkai for the benefit of the Leaf Village. I was the second born child, so I could never hope to become the head of the clan. So my purpose was to either train and become the clan's agent in the village or become my brother's personal body guard.

But then a shock befell my jackass father. My brother renounced his right as first born, and became the agent to the village. The look on my father's place was priceless. That old bastard deserved it. He spent most of my childhood praising my brother and scolding me. He told me over and over again that I was not important, and that in this world I would get nothing. That I would be nothing.

Soon after my brother Went to the village, he sent back word that one of the Sanin had taken him as a student. It was then that my father thought that this meant that my brother wished to learn the secrete techniques of the village and use them along with his Kekei Genkai to become a more powerful clan head. So he stopped teaching me the techniques of the clan and began teaching my brother once again. The training to become a ninja in the Demon Clan was not easy. It wasn't pleasant either. It was closer to torture. The amount of blood it takes to use our summoning techniques is immense. It limits the use by a huge margin. So we are bled often as children so as to develop large amounts of blood in our bodies. Death is often welcomed in the beginning of our lives.

One day, my brother announced that he had become Hokage of the Leaf Village. My father was furious. He told my brother to choose. My brother chose the village. In his rage, my father attacked him. The fight was over before it began. No one in the clan was a match for my brother. He easily defeated my father. He then renounced the clan and left.

A year later the Kyuubi attacked the village, and news of my brother and the heir to the clan was delivered to my father. My father was pleased to hear this. It was his decision to use Naruto to destroy the village. I could not allow this. I approached my father and told him I would not allow it. He told me calmly that my opinion did not matter. I had had enough. I could no longer deal with it. I whipped out my kunai and severed my father's head. After that, I went on the run from my family. I stole the scrolls that contained my families secretes and disappeared into the night. I was twenty-two. And if I ever revealed myself, death would have been certain. And that's why I was never there for you, Naruto."

Naruto simply stared at the ground. "Oh, I see." He said. He continued to look at the ground. Many thoughts were running through his head. But there was one that was constantly running through his mind. But could he ask it? Would this man, this, Oni, answer his question. And answer it honestly? Would he even acknowledge it? The fear of rejection kept Naruto from asking his question. But suddenly, Oni said, "Do you wonder what happened to your mother?" The question echoed through Naruto's mind. He was frozen where he sat. He slowly nodded in acknowledgement. Oni sighed.

"She and your father met in the Ninja Academy. They fell in love and got married shortly before he became Hokage. She was a foreign ninja. And to be honest, your techniques resemble hers a little more than your father's." He paused and looked at Naruto. Naruto was still just sitting there. Barely breathing. Finally he asked, "So what happened to her?" Oni sighed again. "She disappeared a month after you were born. She was captured by an underground criminal organization and tortured for information." He stopped talking; Naruto stood up.

"Is she still alive?" He asked, eyes glossing up. Oni smiled and walked towards the door. He grabbed the knob, turned and said, "Well, now that you mention it.." He opened the door. There stood a woman. She spoke.

"Hello, my son."

* * *

End Chapter 3

I put up a poll for this chapter. What did you think of this chapter? Vote yes or no. Thanx for reading

-Shadow Leader


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What!?" Replied the Hokage. Her eyes were wide. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The scout continued. "I said that the army is retreating. They are pulling back. They are no longer attacking." The scout himself didn't seem to believe what he was saying. How could he? Why would Akira's army retreat like that?

"It has to be a trap." Said Saskue simply. "They would not just leave like that." "I agree." Said Shikimaru. "As do I," Said Gaara. They all had a simply look of agreement on their faces. The Hokage continued to stare. She thought deeply for a few moments. The, she finally said, "I don't think so." They all stared in amazement. "I don't see why Akira would do this. He thinks he has us at our throat. He has no reason to lure us into a trap."

Shikimaru agreed. "Yeah, it does seem funny. But there is still no explanation about why they are running either. It's hard to think that they would be running cause they're scared. And I don't see any other possibilities." They all remained quiet for a few moments. Then Lee spoke up. "We should send out scouts to scan the area and look for a cause. That way we can be sure."

"Very wise." Said Saskue. "Yeah, I'll go. That way I can see what has Akira so shaky." He smirked. He looked at the Hokage. "How about it?" The Hokage stared at her desk for a moment. Then she said, very slowly. "Saskue. If I let you do this, will you swear not to challenge Akira?" She looked up into his already Sharingan eyes. He smiled very coldly. "Of course, Hogake." With that, he disappeared. Shikimaru spoke up.

"I don't think that was wise." He said. Before the Hokage could answer, Gaara spoke. "Saskue will not attack him. He is to afraid of what might happen." Tsunade was shocked to hear this. "Really? You think that Saskue fears Akira?"

"I do." He said simply. "Saskue does not wish to fight him. He only wishes to find Naruto. They are as close as brothers. He cannot believe Naruto is dead." Gaara finished simply. Lee turned to him and asked, "Do you think that Naruto is dead, Gaara?" Gaara replied.

"No I don't. He is not so weak as to be done in by Akira." Shikimaru agreed. "Yeah, if I know Naruto he's off training somewhere." They all began to reminisce back to the days when they were all Genin at the Chunin Exams. Those were indeed better times.

* * *

"Put your back into it boy!" Screamed Oni. He was beginning to get frustrated. Naruto was lifting a rock into the air. Excuse me, not a rock, more like a boulder. He was in rehabilitation. I mean Oni was making him run around in his underware with large heavy weights strapped to him, while preforming different jutsu and throwing kunai so he can get his strength and speed back. Same thing.

Naruto's muscles finally gave out. His knees buckled. The boulder came tumbling down upon him. It stopped just before hitting him. Oni had caught it. Naruto was amazed. "How fast are you?" He asked. Oni had been standing almost three hundred yards away. "Simple," Oni replied. "I just did." Naruto rolled his eyes. Oni chucked the boulder away. "Yeah yeah kid, get used to it." Oni helped him up. "Keep this up and you'll barely get your regular strength back by the time you have to face Akira." He suddenly turned dark. His eyes went distant. "I only managed to by the village a month's time. After that, Akira will destroy the village just like Pein. But unlike Pein, he will take the time to tear apart each individual Shinobi apart piece by piece. He will have no mercy. All those poor souls who so proudly wear the Leaf Village Headband shall be murdered. Their only hope is for you to master the Demon Blood flowing through your veins." He paused. A great silence had fallen upon the meadow I which they were training. He continued.

"By mastering these jutsu that I am going to teach you could mean that you will become the most powerful Shinobi in the world. With that strength you can end all war and bring peace and prosperity to all of the Hidden Shinobi Villages." Naruto stared off in the distance. "Wow." He stated simply. "That's an awful lot of weight on my shoulders. I wonder if I'll succeed." Oni appeared amazed.

"Well, that's a little less optimism than I've heard about." He said. "I thought you were the go get em ninja. Maybe I heard wrong" Naruto smiled. "Ever since I grew up I learned that life isn't as good as I thought it was. Dreams aren't always meant to be." Oni seemed a little proud. "You sound like me." He said. Then his mood suddenly lowered. "But that isn't a goo thing. You have seen a lot of shit in your time, Naruto, and man, it's just gonna get worse. But keep your head up. The way I deal with things isn't really the best." He sighed and stood up. "Any way, I have to report your progress to you mother. She gets really cranky if she doesn't hear about it as soon as we are finished. Meet back here early tomorrow. See you at dinner." He then turned and disappeared.

Naruto stood up and gazed at the setting sun. His eyes began to gleam. He sighed. "Well, looks like I have been acting a little bitchy. No problem, I think I can move on. I wonder how Hinata and Katsuro are doing.?"

End of Chapter 4

_Naruto has a child? New chapter next week! Thanx for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hinata jumped from building to building. She was frantic. Her mind was racing. Her heart beating. The all clear siren had sounded an hour before. The approaching army had retreated, for reasons unknown. The villagers had already pored into the streets and begun celebrating. People in the streets were shouting and cheering. Fireworks boomed in the distance. It seemed as though everyone was full of life and joy. But that was not her concern. Her son, Katsuro, had disappeared just before the all clear sounded, and Hinata had searched the entire village for him. He was all that she had left, since Naruto vanished. The love of her life, her inspiration, her very heart, was gone. Leaving behind their four year old son, Katsuro.

_Where could he have gone?! _She thought. She already had half of the available Anbu searching for him, and had half a mind to rip apart the entire village to find him. _Oh that child! Why wont he stay in one place?!_ It seems that this was not the first time this playful child had suddenly vanished. In fact, he had even given his father the slip many times. But he had never disappeared on his mother before (possibly because of the Byakugan) and it worried her.

Suddenly, she stopped, and turned around. There he was, just down below her. He had just walked out of the building she was now perched on. Hinata watched him closely, waiting. Suddenly, he disappeared in a poof of smoke. She sighed. _A clone, just as I thought._ She turned and continued her search. It would be much easier if the boy couldn't use Shadow Clones. _Why did Naruto teach him that! I mean honestly, who teaches their son such a dangerous technique?!_ Honestly what was more surprising was the fact that he he learned such a difficult technique at such a young age.

Hinata finally decided that he wasn't in the Village and moved her search party into the forest. Now she was really getting worried. He had never left the Village before.

Suddenly, and eerie feeling overcame her. She fell to the ground and gasped. Flashes of images ran through her mind. Images of Naruto, of him training. But who was that with him? Who is the man standing by him, shouting. But the images of Naruto faded, replaced with images of her son, locked in a dark room, crying. A man entered into the room. As she looked upon him, her veins ran icy cold. Her heart sunk. This man, this thing, was so evil the room itself seemed to be trying to run from him. But Katsuro looked upon him with the up most hatred, then quickly looked away, as the man's frozen glare was too much even for Hinata to look at.

"Are you scared?" His voice was as cold as his stare. Katsuro continued to look at the ground, pretending to not have heard him. The man smiled. "Are you angry with me? You should be angry with yourself, even a child should know not to follow a stranger. This is as much your fault as it is mine." The man knelt down in front of Katsuro, and forced him to look into his eyes. Tears once again flooded Katsuro's eyes. The man smiled once again, happy to have caused this reaction. He spoke again.

"Fear not. When the _deal_ is done you can go home to your mother." He stood, turned, and began to leave the room. Just as he reached the door, Katsuro spoke. "What about my dad?" The tears in his eyes were sliding gently down his cheek. The goggles, once belonging to his father, were sliding down over his eyes and cause the tears to fall faster. He did not seem to notice. The man smiled, and even began to laugh. His laughter sent chills down Hinata's spine.

"Don't worry about him." he said as his laughter died out. His eyes flashed. "His time is soon to come. I never fail twice." As he spoke his last sentence, the smile left his face, and he became even darker than before. He slowly turned his head and stared directly into Hinata's eyes. He smiled again, then turned and left. As the door slammed shut, darkness filled the room. Hinata cried out and tried to reach out for her son, but as she did, he grew farther and farther away. She stood up and began to run towards him. He was there, right in front of her. Just out of her reach. Crying out for her. She ran frantically, but no matter how fast she ran, he still just moved slowly further away, and then he faded into the darkness, his cries still echoed through Hinata's head. Suddenly even the darkness vanished, replaced with the forest ahead of her. Tears rolling down her face, a hole in her heart.

* * *

Naruto awoke with a start. He sat up and grasped his head. He sat for a moment. _What a strange dream. _He thought. Oni, who had been sleeping in the bed next to him, sighed, and rolled over to face him. "What is it?" He asked. Naruto simply looked at, and then glanced around the room. This was not the room he had woken up in before, this room was larger, with a bathroom and kitchen. It had two beds, rather large beds, very different from the futon that Naruto had slept on in his childhood.

Oni asked again. Finally, Naruto answered. "A strange dream." He said slowly. He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts, and then continued. "I dreamed that Katsuro had been captured by Akira." Oni sat up. "Then what?" He asked. Naruto bowed his head, then looked strait into Oni's eyes, the eyes of a demon. The next words Naruto spoke were colder than a dead winter night: "How did you stop Akira's army from attacking the Village?"

Oni took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and breathed out. He sat for a moment, motionless. The air was thick. Tension filled every inch of the room. Oni opened his eyes and stared strait back into Naruto's. He took another deep breath and said, "I offered him a deal. If he stopped the attack on the Village now, I promised that he could end it all in one battle." Naruto continued to stare at him, passing the silent message that he knew there was more to tell. Oni continued.

"I told him that he could end it all with a fight with you. If he could defeat you, I would personally help him destroy all the shinobi. He did not believe me. `How do I know you wont just pack the village up and move? Or send the Village's army after us?' I simply replied, 'Take Naruto's son. If we move, then you can kill him'".

Naruto could listen no more. He was on his feet, the Fox's power pulsing through him. Rage enveloped him. He drew a kunai from under his pillow, and charged at Oni. He reached Oni (now on his feet with his hands up) and thrust the kunai strait into his fading midriff. _What? _ Thought Naruto. The image of the man before him slowly faded away. Oni was already behind Naruto. Naruto whipped around, but Oni wasn't there anymore. He was behind Naruto again. Again, Naruto whirled around. Again, Oni was already behind him. Finally, Naruto flipped the kunai back and formed his signature hand sign. Instantly, five Shadow Clones appeared. Each one created a Rasengan and got back to back. Oni flipped back to a wall.

"Stop this, Naruto!" said Oni. His hands were still up. His eyes were wide. He did not wish to fight his nephew. Naruto continued to look at him in disgust. He spat in front of Oni and said, "Don't talk you bastard! Fight like a fucking man!!" The six Narutos charged at Oni, with their Rasengans outstretched, barreling down the short space between them. They spread out, two jumping into the air, two coming in from the sides, and two strait up the middle. Even the fastest ninja could not dodge such an onslaught. Oni twisted just as they reached him, dodging three attacks and stopping two. However, the real Naruto's attack connected with his chest, ripping a circular hole where it hit. The intensity of the attack was unmatched by that of any that Naruto had used before.

Despite the strength of the attack, Oni didn't flinch. The Rasengan faded and the clones disappeared. Before Naruto had a chance to even think of another attack, Oni whipped out his large kunai from behind him and rammed the end of the handle against Naruto's head, knocking him out cold. Naruto crumpled to the floor. Oni sighed and knelt down in front of him. He turned Naruto's head around to the spot where he hit him. There was a large, deep gash there, but not serious enough to threaten his life. Besides, it had already begun healing. Oni sighed in relief. "Damn boy."

**End Chapter 5**

_What will happen to Naruto's son?! Will Hinata be okay?! New chapter next week!_


End file.
